Compromised
by The.Benevolent.Void.Mistress
Summary: Malechite finally breaks apart, shooting Lapis and Jasper in opposite directions. Lapis ends up further in the sea, but Jasper is shot out towards land. After crashing near a farmhouse she's found by a mysterious human. Read to find out what happens. Jasper/Reader (sounds lame but i'm trying, cut me a break) (genre may change later on *wink*)
1. Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jasper x human!Reader ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost three months after Jasper and Lapis fused together and the latter forced their combined body to the bottom of the ocean their hate and anger finally became too much to keep their already unstable fusion together. It was the middle of the night when the chaotic fusion hidden beneath the oceans surface broke apart, sending the now separate forms shooting away from each other. It pushed Lapis down towards the darkness of the ocean trench but it shot Jasper clear out of the water and up towards the countryside. Under the cover of night she flew up into the sky before she lost momentum and began plummeting down towards the ground below.

When she slammed down onto the hard, unforgiving ground she skidded for almost 15 yards before coming to a stop. Her physical body had already been severely weakened from her fusion with Lapis so the painful hit with solid ground pushed her physical body to the point of breaking. She lay slumped boneless in the crater for a couple seconds. Then in a flash of glittering orange smoke her temporal form burst from existence, leaving nothing but her gem behind sitting innocently in the hole. And the gem probably would have stayed there had the sound of her fall not awoken the person who lived in the house close by.

(_ _ _) bolted upright in bed after the loud boom of Jasper's landing shook her house. Quickly slipping out of bed and into her coat and shoes she went to go see what the commotion had been about. After stepping outside she was met with chilly air and dead silence. And that is no exaggeration. There was not one sound within a 100 foot radius of her home, not even any crickets or the sound of her closest neighbor's dogs. The latter of which could usually be heard barking nearly 24/7. And the absence of all the common sounds of her neighborhood set the young woman on edge immediately.

Without taking her eyes off her surroundings she reached inside her front door and grabbed up her grandfather's old walking stick that he'd used every day in his golden years before he'd died. At least now she had something she could defend herself with just in case. So now that she was armed she slowly made her way down the porch steps and around the side of the house the sound of the crash had come from. She felt herself tense up when she saw the smoking, car sized crater that was less than five feet from the side of her house. She expected there to be a meteor or something inside the deep hole but much to her shock there wasn't anything in its depths but a shard of glass. Narrowing her eyes a bit she carefully slid down the edge of the crater until she could get a better look at the glass.

But upon further examination she discovered that it wasn't glass but a shiny stone instead. Its cut was peculiar, not a very common one. It was shaped like a kite of all things. "Wow, I've never seen this kind of rock before." But (_ _ _) couldn't deny that this shimmering orange and yellowish stone was very pretty. But despite its pretty color (_ _ _) had to wonder if whatever had made this huge hole she was standing in had dropped the rock. Perhaps, though she guessed since whatever it was had abandoned it there then the rock was hers now. "Hm, finders keepers I say, especially since whoever dropped it wrecked my yard. Oh maybe I can turn it into a necklace. It's certainly pretty enough."

The young woman stuffed the stone into her coat pocket so she could climb out of the hole without dropping it. Once she was out she sighed, she knew she was going to have to fill the hole back up tomorrow after she got done with work. She certainly couldn't just leave a giant gaping hole in her dead grandmother's yard. With a groan she made her way back inside and up to her bedroom to try and get some more sleep before her alarm clock went off and she was forced to start her day. Glancing at the clock showed her that she only had a little under four hours before she had to wake up again.

"Great. Oh well, I could only have one hour instead of the four."

And after toed her shoes off and hung her jacked on the chair by the vanity she pulled the gem from its pocket and admired it a little before sitting it on her nightstand so she wouldn't forget about it. Then with a yawn she crawled under the sheets and easily dozed back off into dreamland. But she missed when the warm colored rock glowed a faint orange before dimming.


	2. Part 2

The alarm clock hit 9AM and the sound of a bubbly pop tune blared out of the its speakers. (_ _ _) groaned and cracked an eye open, thankful beyond belief that her bedroom curtains were heavy enough to block out most of the suns bright light. She didn't think she could handle being blinded just as she woke up. Wordlessly she smacked the off button on the alarm before slowly making her way out of bed and to the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later she was fresh and clean and ready for breakfast. A glint of light near her bed caught her eye making her look back. The orange rock shined under the light of her near by lamp. Wow. Almost three days have gone by since the incident. She'd become so busy with things she'd almost forgotten all about it. She figured she could find the time between today's work to fashion a wire wrap to hold the gem on a chain. She knew if she put it off any longer that she'd probably never get around to it.

So she pocketed it then went about her daily routine. First she ate breakfast, then she contacted her work to see if she had to come in to the shop today, and then got showered and dressed when she found out she did. She got in her car and drove all the way out to Beach City. It took the usual 15 minutes since there was so little traffic. Along the way she passed by a few of the small city's locals, even waving to a few. Then before she knew it she'd arrived and pulled into the parking lot of Port 1 Imports, the place was basically a tourist trap designed to make the people who visited feel like they were taking home a part of Beach City. It was a jonesy little place that sold sea themed nick knacks, key chains, mermaid pictures, postcards, t-shirts, and other useless trinkets for people who visited the city. The place got pretty good business all year round though. But the store's top selling items for five years running were (_ _ _)'s nautical themed statues and vases. One year the place only managed to keep from going out of business because of her work.

Her boss knew this too so he kept her on and gave 75% of all profits made from the stuff she sculpted. Which was a pretty sweet deal all things considered. And speaking of her sculptures, she had to go in to check which of her works needed to be replaced and how many. Every month she'd go in to take or refill stock. Because she had to keep the shelves assigned to her full. If there wasn't anything on the shelves then neither her nor her boss make any cash. Which was bad.

"Hey Jack, how's business? Good, I hope." The young woman smiled at the aged beatnik as he smoked a 'cigarette' behind the counter. He flashed her an amused grin and puffed out a few smoke rings before laying his elbows against the polished bar.

"It's been fantastish baby. This season's wave of yuppy tourists have been eating your art up like it's crafted from gold. You'd think they'd never seen a three dimensional piece of art before." Jack's disdain for the loud people that frequented his shop was a well kept secret between (_ _ _) and him. Crying babies and yelling parents, insipid teens here for spring break, and drunk men of varying ages weren't high on his list of favorites but he put up with them because they paid good cash for his mostly sub par and often factory made merchandise. Really the only thing on the store's shelves that isn't mass produced were her things. But nobody knew that. Jack boasted originals after all.

"Well that's a big plus for us I think, Jack~" Her answering grin was cheeky but Jack just snickered in response. He started texting someone, probably his current lover, while she checked the shelves that held her goods. She made sure to jot down which ones she had to make more of. Around ten minutes passed before she was done. And as soon as she was done she bid her boss goodbye. He spared a wave before going back to texting.

(_ _ _) needed more supplies so she decided she'd go the next city over to get them. Sure she loved living near Beach City and all but the place didn't have everything she needed. But after a ridiculously long shopping trip she got some lunch before heading back to her house. She plugged her mp3 into the aux cord and hit shuffle. Soon the car was filled with a rad beat she started bobbing her head to. Then after listening to around seven different songs she'd finally made it home. After turning the key and shutting off the car she grabbed the few bags that were sitting in the passenger seat then walked up the steps to her front door. Absentmindedly she pressed the little red button on her key ring to remotely lock the car. Now she didn't live in a bad area, she actually lived on her grandparent's old farm land. She had to travel a few miles in every direction before you reached any trace of people. It was nice and quiet but she still didn't want to risk anything. Especially after that mysterious thing almost crashed into her house.

"I'm home," (_ _ _) called to the almost empty house. Kitty, her calico cat stretched from her place on the couch before jumping down and padding over to her owner's feet. She mew'd and rubbed her sides against the young lady's calves in greeting. "Oh such a cute kitty. Bet you're hungry. Come on then." She walked to the kitchen with the cat bounding ahead eagerly. She really must be hungry. So she went about filling her food bowl with cat chow then gave her a few soft pets. But now it was time to get to work. She had to make 11 little statues before the end of the week.

Though even as she reminded yourself of her deadline she felt procrastination set in. She didn't really feel like sculpting anything right now. Internally groaning she ignored her better judgement and decided she was going to try and fiddle with that gem she'd found. Maybe get around to making it a wire hanger so it could be worn. "My priorities are so screwed." (_ _ _) huffed before walking out onto her outdoor living room and plopped on the couch. The wide room had screen windows so fresh air could drift through but bugs couldn't. Then she snatched up the remote from the cushion next to her and turned the tv on so she'd have some background noise. Nothing more unsettling than working in nearly complete silence. Then once it was on a show she liked she pulled out the wire and clippers from her near by craft bag and started working.

And that was how (_ _ _) spent the next half hour. Just casually cutting and bending the wire to shape around the gem while enjoying a cool breeze through her loose hair. She had to take the gem out of the wire so she could bend the sharp ends inwards without scratching it. And she had just finished that and picked up the orange gem but reeled back when it began glowing. It actually moved within her hand, which caused her to yelp in shock and toss it onto the coffee table in front of her. She watched with growing apprehension as the pointed gem rose into the air above the coffee table. Higher and higher it went until it was hovering a couple feet from the ceiling. Keeping her eyes on the gem she scooted off the couch and crawled to the french doors that led outside.

(_ _ _) fully planned on hiding but stopped short when the white light began to form a body? She knew she should really run but she was frozen in place. She watched mesmerized as the shimmering gem was surrounded by pale orange and white beams of light. Then the glowing body of light took a more detailed humanoid shape. It seemed to grow long hair and its arms grew fingers while the legs grew feet. Suddenly the white image began fluctuating rapidly into different but still similar shapes before the white body of light exploded in a burst of glittering sparkles which left behind an actual body in its place.

A woman?...Or maybe a man?...You couldn't really tell at first glance. They looked more like a woman in some respects but there was still a hint of male there too. (_ _ _) thought they looked pretty androgynous if she was being honest with herself. Um...A person with gorgeous hair down to their calves and a well built body was currently floating near the ceiling. (_ _ _) took in every detail she could manage of this new being while she still had the advantage of remaining unnoticed. The being had bright reddish orange tattoos on their face and arms. And their skin was a creamy orange. But not that fake tanned orange that certain people from Jersey had. This person's skin really was a light orange color. Like the color of Dreamcicles or orange sherbet. And their hair was an ultra pale red. Like one step from actual white pale. And they seemed to be wearing a skin tight dual toned...catsuit and boots?

(_ _ _) mentally questioned why this person was wearing something that looked like it belonged in a cheesy sci-fi movie. But her train of thought was derailed when the person slowly floated down towards the floor. As their feet came into contact with the hard surface and they gained balance (_ _ _) saw their eyes snap open. Then oh so slowly they took in their surroundings before finally focusing on her stock still form. The young woman stared back into the yellow eyes of the stranger for a second before all hell broke loose. The giant person took a seemingly threatening step toward her, so (_ _ _) did the only logical thing she could think of.

She screamed in fear before picking up anything close by and throwing it at the person.


	3. Part 3

Jasper ducked out of the way of a thick book and growled. She's been easily ducking away from stuff the human had been throwing at her for almost five minutes. And the tiny thing hadn't stopped screaming the entire time. Jasper hadn't planned on hurting the ridiculous thing, but if she didn't calm down soon then Jasper just might change her mind about that. What the taller of the two really wanted, besides some blessed silence, was to know just where she was. The large gem didn't recognize anything around her upon first glance. No beach (which was a good thing in Jasper's opinion since that meant no Lapis.) and no battle field. Those were the only two places Jasper really remembered with much clarity of this insignificant planet. She recalled the battle field most. Just the thought of that place and Jasper was overrun by mental images of her fellow Homeworld warrior gems fighting numerous Crystal Gems.

The screams of pain from hundreds of fallen and wounded gems as well as the cries of terror from younger gems that hadn't been given proper combat training rang through her head. They, some of whom Jasper had been familiar with, had been thrust into battle against the Crystal Gems so soon after their awakening. And they'd barely lasted minutes on the field before they were chopped down by older, more experienced, gems. Jasper had tried to push for more training but her superior had nixed that idea. They were losing warriors fast and just didn't have the time needed to infuse the young gems with the fighting skills necessary to help them kill, let alone keep them alive long enough to do any damage. And then the blasted Crystal Gems, with Rose Quartz leading them, had finally overpowered them all.

Shockingly the rebellion managed to overpower Blue Diamond easiest. Her personal guards had unfortunately been slain fastest leaving her to fend for herself against Rose Quartz and numerous other gems. Then to everyone's shock, White Diamond was taken down soon after. The last Jasper had seen of her was when a large crowd of Crystal Gems had her trapped in the far end of the battle field. Jasper wanted to send more troops out to aid White Diamond. They couldn't just leave her to be slaughtered. They had barely enough soldiers left to save her but it was doable. But when she voiced this to Yellow Diamond the last leader told her in no uncertain terms that it was impossible. And so the remaining soldiers and technician gems were ordered to get back onto the ship so they could flee instead of rescue. Jasper and the other troops had no choice but to obey. It had been a very direct order after all. So they fled Earth and left all their wounded gems and two other leaders behind to save themselves. And now the entire Homeworld population is ruled by Yellow Diamond's iron fist.

And in a last ditch effort to wipe out the remaining Crystal Gems on Earth Yellow Diamond shot 50,000 diamond strength warheads at the battle field. Jasper assumed that they were the reason there were only a few gems left here on Earth. Those warheads were made by the Diamond Authority themselves. So their strength was unmatched by anything else Homeworld had at the time. Jasper wondered if White Diamond or Blue Diamond were killed by them. They probably were. The orange gem couldn't believe Yellow Diamond would rather take the chance of wiping out her fellow leaders if it meant she killed all of the Crystal Gems with them. It was cruel and senseless. But Jasper knew that was just war.

And never in a billion years would Jasper utter a word of it for fear of being labelled a heretic and tried for treason. But...Jasper had her suspicions that Yellow Diamond used the diamond warheads to intentionally get rid of her sisters. With them gone she would be the only ruler of Homeworld. For eons before they'd discovered Earth they'd ruled Homeworld as a triumvirate. Each Diamond held no more power than another. It kept things peaceful and equally balanced on their planet. But not anymore. Yellow Diamond's rule could only be likened to being under the reign of a power hungry dictator. You did what you were designed and assigned to do unless you wanted to be decommissioned. Publicly. And without mercy. Jasper had seen the horrors of gems being decommissioned because they'd messed up one too many times or they'd simply outlived their usefulness. As a matter of fact, the only reason Jasper hadn't felt the threat of decommission was because she was one of five remaining gems of the Jasper-Unit. Before the war there had been over a hundred Jaspers made.

The large Jaspers were created to be fierce warriors and strategists. And their colors ranged from the more common brown, yellow, or red to the less common green, orange, and black. And unluckily for Homeworld (but luckily for her) they'd been unable to make more of her class. So as long as she willingly followed every single order given to her by Yellow Diamond she was safe. But despite her rare class she knew Yellow Diamond wasn't going to go out of her way to send her help if she were stranded here. Plus she had no way of contacting Homeworld without Peridot's transmitter. Hers had been on the ship when it crashed. So now she was royally screwed. She absolutely has to find Peridot. But first she has to know where she is. And she can't find that out until THIS HUMAN STOPS SCREAMING! Enough was enough!

"STOP SCREAMING!" The gem's bellow of rage silenced the human instantly. The small thing took a fearful step back but the second Jasper took one step forward she was running for the door. Jasper narrowed her eyes at the human before giving chase. She wasn't going to hurt her so long as she answered her questions. The human made it out the front door and made a bee line for hr car. She got in and started the engine but jolted when she heard a crash. She looked in the rear view mirror and gaped when she saw the giant person had wrecked her front door! The whole thing was hanging off its hinges and the actual door frame looked broken. Suddenly Jasper was behind the car and without giving it much thought, mostly because her rational side was on vacation and fear was in control, she put the car in reverse and stomped on the gas.

The tires squealed as the car flew backwards. Jasper grabbed the back of the car to stop it but her feet slid and both her and the car flew backwards and through the closed garage door. She was slammed against the back of the garage, pinned between the bumper and cement wall. When the human drove forward Jasper slid down the wall and groaned in pain. That had hurt. But the sound of the tires brought her back into focus just long enough to see the bent bumper of the car before it smashed into her face. Then all she knew was darkness. Her body poofed out of existence leaving only her now cracked gem behind. (_ _ _) slowly got out of her car and timidly stepped stepped around to see if the orange person was dead. She stopped abruptly when she saw there wasn't a body anywhere. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and for a moment she feared the giant person was about to strike.

But the she looked down and saw a very familiar orange gem, now sporting a hairline crack along the top. She picked it up and took in a shaky breath when she realized that the gem in question was linked to that terrifying orange skinned person who screamed at her. She gulped as she remembered it coming out of the gem. That meant it was going to return. "But when? What do I do now? Oh god." She held the gem out like it might bite her and slowly made her way inside. She didn't have anybody she could call. And who would believe her? She was basically on her own. But maybe she could somehow protect herself. Maybe arm herself before whoever the hell that person was came back out of the gem. And if (_ _ _) wasn't mistaken, she recalled buying a stun gun when she lived in the big city. But before she got a chance to use it she moved out here to the coast. It was somewhere in the bottom of her purse. And now she'd use it if she needed to.

"I hope it still works."


	4. Part 4

(_ _ _) cleared a good amount of space in her living room by pushing all the furniture against the walls. It created a big enough space for her to be able to watch the orange gem at all times. She was on pins and needles the whole time she waited for the person to emerge from it. She needed to keep busy but nothing seemed to hold her attention. She didn't want to work on any sculptures at the moment because she knew she'd just waste the clay. Really, she was too distracted to create right now so any clay she took out would have to be scrapped. No listening to music either. She wouldn't be able to pay attention to any of the songs. (_ _ _) even thought about making herself something to eat but decided against it. No way would she be able to hold anything down right now because of how anxious and tense things were. So she just settled on turning the tv on for some background noise while she paced up and down the hall. She passed by the doorway to the living room every few seconds so she easily kept an eye on the gem. Just waiting...

But she didn't have to wait long. Soon her living room was engulfed with the bright warm light from before. The young woman froze in the doorway and clutched her stun gun, mentally bracing herself for what was about to go down. Things went like they'd gone before. The light from the gem shaped itself into a human figure. But (_ _ _) flinched when the light almost looked like it...warped as it finished forming itself. But the glitch was gone and in its place stood the toned body of the person from before. (_ _ _) tensed up when their feet touched the floor. But she almost jumped out of her skin when the bigger body stumbled and collapsed onto their hands and knees on the floor. After the figure groaned, (_ _ _) timidly shuffled forward but yelped and practically threw herself back against the door frame when the being's head whipped up to look at her. She (she? she.) looked like she was trying to glare at her. But the look was diluted by the look of pain that took over her features. None the less, (_ _ _) gripped the stun gun to try and give herself some courage.

She gulped and held the device up in warning. "S-..stay back! You try anything like you did earlier and...I swear I'll zap you!"

The muscular woman currently crumpled on (_ _ _)'s living room floor tried to harden her glare but soon the harsh look faded and she groaned in what sounded like terrible agony. She shakily reached up to her crystalline nose before choking out a cry of shock. There at the top was a hairline fracture in her gem. The fracture looked like it webbed out onto her face in the form of a scar. The crack itself was so small that it was almost unnoticeable. Without the scar there to draw attention to it then it would probably remain invisible to anyone who wasn't actively looking for it.

But before (_ _ _) could look further she was startled by the woman's angered cry. And she started inching her way back to hide behind the door frame when the mystery being roared louder in anguish before slamming her fist against the floor. (_ _ _) found herself gulping when the wooden floorboards groaned loudly from the impact of the her fist. Then when she slowly raised her head to level her with a glare the human paused. Confusion flooded her system when she swore saw tears prickling the tall being's eyes. And when she clenched her eyes closed, (_ _ _) was sure they were tears. The small drops fell, hitting the wooden boards beneath her. The white haired being choked on a sob, much to (_ _ _)'s shock before hissing in a chillingly low timbre.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

The human weakly shook her head 'no'. The crumpled woman's tone alone was terrifying enough but coupled with the burning look in her golden eyes and (_ _ _) was effectively quaking where she stood. Now she wasn't a fool. She knew that the crack on the woman's nose-gem-thing was her and her car's fault. But it had been an accident. She didn't want to hurt the woman but she'd been so scared that she'd just reacted on instinct. She just wanted to maybe scare her off. But apparently that age old instinct had damaged another person's face. Painfully too. Guilt enveloped (_ _ _) and she slowly lowered the stun gun before drawing in a shaky breath to try and speak.

"I-...I'm sorry I hurt your nose-..uh..gem. I didn't want you hurt. Honestly! I just wanted to get away. You scared me."

The last bit was spoken in a whisper, but she was sure she heard you anyways. Because she shook her head, as if in denial, and muttered to herself.

"I can't return like this. Yellow Diamond will have no use for me anymore. The mission was already fucked beyond salvation but at least I wasn't to blame. Now I'll be shattered and used in synthetic fusion experiments like all the other failures! A busted jasper is worthless to the Diamond Authority."

All at once the anger that had kept her going vanished and the giant woman could no longer hold herself up. She fell to the ground on her side in a boneless pile of limbs. She didn't move an inch for a long time so (_ _ _) cautiously stepped closer, still quite nervous about everything. And hearing about the woman being 'shattered' and used in experiments wasn't helping to ease her worry. Just what kind of place did this giant woman come from where an injury would warrant something like that?

"Are... Are you okaAAAAHHH-"

Faster than she could respond, the formerly crumpled woman struck out her arm and yanked (_ _ _) down to her level. And as this happened, (_ _ _) accidentally dropped her stun gun in favor of trying to keep her head from smacking against the ground. She tried to scramble up but all at once she froze when she saw that her and the woman were quite literally eye to eye. And her heart started really pounding when she finally noticed that the woman's large hand was centimeters from her neck. The human gulped, never breaking eye contact with the other woman. She was terrified that looking away would somehow break the silence and cause her end. So she laid there, motionless, just waiting for the other she to drop.

And finally, the woman spoke.

"I could kill you right now, human. It would be beyond easy. All I'd have to do is apply a little extra force to your neck."

As if to demonstrate, she lightly pressed her large hand down against her fragile neck. Not enough to actually hurt (_ _ _), but her message was all too clear.

I could kill you if I wanted to.

(_ _ _) felt tears well up in her eyes, which she let fall down across her cheek and nose to the floor below. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had a very low chance of slipping from the woman's grasp. And fighting her off seemed even less likely to work. So she did the only thing she could do. She begged.

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry I hurt you. M-maybe we can get your gem fixed?"

The yellow eyed woman just gazed listlessly at the petrified human before huffing and removing her hand. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Then as an afterthought she grunted,

"Save your pathetic sniveling, human. I'm not going to hurt you. Even though you've single handedly condemned me to a fractured life, shunned from my fellow gems, and left me a failure to my Leaders. Unlike other gems I could name, I don't enjoy the thrill of the kill. Especially killing something as weak as a human."

Neither of the two moved for a long time after the woman's impromptu speech. Though once (_ _ _) was sure the giant woman wasn't simply lying to mess with her head, she scurried away from the woman's side. Though the whole time her brain was screaming that she was going to be crushed the second she moved, but thankfully nothing happened. Instead of flipping her shit like a smaller part of her brain wanted her to, she instead scooted herself back until her back was pressed flush against the wall. She took a deep breath and watched the pale haired woman currently laying motionless on her living room floor in contemplative silence.

(_ _ _) just sat there for who knows how long, just staring holes into the other woman's form. Finally her stunned brain kicked itself into gear and she wondered to herself,

'What the hell am I going to do now?'


End file.
